Tao si Ratu Gombal
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: para SEME EXO pada ngamuk karena para UKE mereka pada di gombalin oleh namja nakal si panda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao, dan IMAGE Kris yang cool menjadi luntur saat Tao menggombalnya TAORIS/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/SULAY/KAIDO/CHENMIN ALL EXO COUPLE !


Tao Si Ratu Gombal !

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast : KrisTao / TaoRis

Seme : Wu Yi Fan / Kris.

Uke : anak author Huang Zi Tao #tepuk tangan

Genre : Romance , Humor.

Rating : T

Note : ini terinspirasi dari kata kata gombalan yang masih meraja lela, saya akan mengajarkan anak saya yang polos ini -Tao- menjadi seorang Ratu Gombal kekeke abis anak ane dijadikan Innocent Uke terus sekali kali Bad Uke boleh donk #di gampar Kris.

.

.

''Ummaaaaa''teriak Tao cempreng.

''ne baby ada apa eum?''tanya Lay sang eomma (?) nya EXO yang sedang berkutat di surganya -dapur- dengan Suho sang suami yang setia menemani nya -,-

''eomma malam ini hujan meteor, 100 bintang pun jatuh perjam, eomma tau gak apa permintaan Tao?''tanya Tao mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah sang eomma nya, membuat Suho tersedak kopi saat 'anak' nya itu menggoda istrinya.

''apa sayang?''tanya Lay polos sembari memotong sayurannya, suho sudah was was melihat tingkah tao yang sudah di anggapnya anak ini -_-

''permintaan ku yaitu eomma''gombal Tao membuat pipi Lay di penuhi semburat merah.

''YA ! Anak durhaka ! Eomma mu sendiri di gombalin, sana pergi main ! Dasar''kesal Suho dan menendang anak jejadiannya itu, Lay hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tao menghentikan larinya saat melihat KaiDo yang sedang bermesraan ria di ruang tamu, Tao dengan tampang super polosnya menghampiri dua sijoli yang asik menganggap dunia seperti milik pribadi itu.

''DO hyunggg''sapa Tao dan duduk di samping D.O , membuat Kai kesal sangat kesal mungkin cemburu lebih tepatnya.

''ne Tao-er ada apa eum?''tanya D.O lembut, membuat namja hitam itu menggerutu kesal, pasalnya namja chingunya lebih perhatian terhadap si biang kerok Panda -,-

''Hyung, Tao memang bukan maknae yang terbaik untuk hyung''ujar Tao memasang wajah nya yang berkaca kaca plus imut membuat D.O tak tega akan maknae EXO M itu.

''ne wae eum?''tanya D.O lembut selembut lembutnya suaranya.

''tapi Hyung tak pernah tau bahwa diriku mencintai hyung sepenuh hatiku''gombal Tao dan memberikan kedipan genitnya, membuat D.O mem blushing ria, Kai yang sedang emosi langsung menatap tajam Tao.

''PERGI KAU DASAR ! MAKNAE SIALAN''kesal Kai dan menendang Tao dengan sekuat tenaganya, Tao segera berlari dan meninggalkan pasangan itu sebelum pantat seksehnya di tendang oleh si kkamjong -_-

''kekeke''Tao terkikik geli saat berhasil mengerjai couple.

.

.

.

Dengan bersiul pelan Tao berjalan menuju pasangan ChenMin yang asik mengobrol di balkon dorm, dengan memasang smirk terbaiknya Tao menghampiri dua hyung nya itu.

''Xiumin hyungggggg''ujar Tao manja, dan memeluk Xiumin membuat Chen mengibarkan bendera petir nya

''ne Tao-ie ada apa eum?''tanya Xiumin lembut, karena Tao sudah dianggap adiknnya sendiri kalau Chen mungkin sudah menjadi suami sah nya Xiumin bukan?

''Xiu hyung Tao takut''ujar Tao manja , membuat Chen ingin menjitak kepala maknae ini sekuat tenaga nya.

''takut? Takut kenapa Tao-ie?''tanya Xiumin heran.

''Takut karena bayang bayang wajah cantik hyung menghantuiku''gombal Tao dan membuat pipi Xiumin memerah.

''YA ! HUANG ZI TAOOOO ! MAKNAE SETANNNNNN ! KU BAKAR KAU DENGAN PETIRKU EOH !'' kesal Chen , Tao segera berlari sebelum petir Chen menyambar wajah manis dan cantiknya, bisa bisa yayang Kris cari uke lagi kalau lihat wajah ku gosong -fikir Tao.

.

.

.

Tao memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat adegan mesra ChanBaek.

''beefffff''manja Tao, Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan dengan seme nya, mendengar suara sang maknae, Baekhyun melepas pelukanya dan melihat Tao yang memasang wajah sedih, sedang kan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah kesalnya saat melihat Tao mengganggu acara romantis nya dengan sang uke -,-

''ada apa tao-ie?

''hyung merasa gempa tidak?''tanya Tao polos, Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

''gempa?''ulang Baekhyun heran.

''ne ada gempa di hatiku karena hyung mengguncang hatiku''gombal Tao membuat Baekhyun merona, Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan tanduk merahnya siap menanduk maknae nakal ini.

''YA ! BERANI KAU MENGGOMBALI NAE BAEKKIE ! KU JADIKAN PANDA GORENG KAU YA !''teriak Chanyeol emosi, Tao hanya tertawa terbahak bahak dan melanjutkan aksinya saat melihat HunHan yang asik pangku pangkuang.

''hyungggg''manja Tao, Luhan yang kaget segera beranjak dari pangkuan sehun.

''eh Tao, ada apa?''tanya Luhan kalem.

''hyung sekarang Tao gendutan tidak sih?''tanya Tao memutar badannya.

''eh?''

''Hyung tau gak kenapa?''tanya Tao lagi, Luhan hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

''karna hyung sudah mengembangkan banyak cinta di hatiku''gombal Tao.

''YA ! PANDA SETAN ! JANGAN MENGGOMBALI LUHANNIE KU, KARENA LUHANNIE HANYA MILIK OH THEHUN THEORANG ARATHOOOO !''teriak sehun kesal.

.

.

Tao tertawa terbahak bahak, saat berhasil menggoda semua exo couple.

Grep

Tao menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

''eh gege''ujar Tao tersenyum manis, Kris mencium pelan bibir itu.

''gege''

''eum?''tanya Kris yang masih memeluk Tao dari belakang.

''bagaimana kalau kita berdua jadi komplotan penjahat?''tanya Tao menghadapkan wajah cantiknya ke wajah Kris, Kris mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda dia sedang bingung.

''ne, kita jadi komplotan penjahat, Tao mencuri hati Kris-ge, dan Kris-ge mencuri hati Tao''gombal Tao dan mengdipkan sebelah matanya genit aigooo Lay - ah anakmu benar-benar centil

''menggodaku ne''bisik Kris yang mulai terangsang akan Uke nakalnya ini.

''gege, mau jadi TTM nya Tao tidak?''tanya Tao memeluk pinggang Kris, Kris menunduk dan menatap sang uke heran.

''TTM maksudnya baby?''

''ne, TTM Teman Tapi Menikah''gombal Tao lagi mencolek dagu Kris.

''ya ! Sejak kapan kau nakal eoh?''

''sejak hari pertama tubuh kita menyatu''jawab Tao genit -,- membuat Kris ingin memakan Tao hidup hidup -,-

''gege, Tao heran deh''

''wae, kenapa heran?'' tanya Kris dan mnduduki sofa yang ada di kamar mereka lalu Kris menarik Tao agar duduk di pangkuannya.

''kenapa pulsa Tao selalu saja berkurang saat Tao sms gege''manja Tao.

''eh?''

''tapi yang Tao heran kan kenapa Cinta Tao ke Kris ge semakin bertambah''gombal Tao , membuat Kris menatap pervert sang UKE !

''jangan GR deh ge ! Tao Kangen gege sedikit doang kok !''ujar Tao kesal, membuat Kris kebingungan melihat wajah sang uke yang tiba tiba marah.

''wae?''tanya Kris heran.

''maksud Tao, Tao merindukan gege sedikit berlebihan kekeke''gombal Tao lagi, membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega, di kirain maknae kesayangan nya ini marah beneran -,- membuatnya panik saja.

''gege''

''eum?''

''boleh Tao minta nomor ponsel orang tua gege?''tanya Tao polos membuat Kris menatapnya bingung.

''untuk apa baby panda?''

''mau mengatakan terima kasih banyak, karena telah melahirkan namja setampan gege''goda Tao membuat imige Kris yang tadinya cool menjadi luntur karena wajah tampan sang ttuijang merona O.O

''nappeun''ujar Kris mencubi pipi kiri Tao gemas.

''ishh sakit ge..''ujar Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut...

''ah mianhe baby, o ya Tao baby udah makan eum?''tanya Kris perhatian, Tao tersenyum evil secara diam - diam, gombalan setan kembali mampir di otak polos nya.

''Tao sudah makan kok ge, tinggal jadi istri gege aja yang belum''

Blushhh

Lagi lagi Tao membuat imige SEME Kris runtuh akan gombalan mautnya.

''kekeke''kekeh Tao dan beranjak dari pangkuan Kris.

''mau kemana baby?''tanya Kris heran.

''mau ke hatimu kekeke Tao mau ambil minum dulu''

''aishhh anak itu dari mana belajar kata kata begitu''gumam Kris berfikir keras.

Tao membuka pintu kamar, seketika Tao kembali masuk ke dalam kamar karena melihat Kai, Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen ada di depan kamar mereka.

''buset, bisa mati aku''ujar Tao dan langsung berlari dan memeluk erat Kris.

END

Kakkakakkakaka

Apa harus ada squelnya ya, pembalasan para seme karena telah di ganggu oleh maknae EXO M ?


End file.
